


"I would like to join you"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [32]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by awesomemaudjune (Tumblr):Hey! Perfect timing, I just got back from work and I see you have opened the requets again. I asked you for a prompt on GoW 3 with Kratos x reader. The reader, a little afraid, is a witch and slave of Olympus and she helps Kratos in his quest for revenge. I hope it goes like this :D





	"I would like to join you"

Icowered back slightly at the menacing figure approaching me. He was a big burly man with white skin and red markings all over his body. His surly face had a permanent scowl etched on his expression. As if that wasn’t enough, I had just witnessed how he killed one of the Olympians gods in cold blood as proof of his strong and ruthless nature. 

“You” Came his deep voice for the first time. “What is your name?” 

“Y/N” I replied as calmly as possible, eyeing him warily. 

“What is your purpose here?” He questioned, feebly watching me.

As all answer, I tugged at the chains that imprisoned my wrists. They were golden and unbreakable. For years I had tried to break free from them to no avail. 

The man remained silent, but my wariness turned to curiosity. I cocked an eyebrow and parted my lips, still mildly cautious to his reaction.

“You are Kratos” I had heard from him, the one who had killed many gods before this one. The man who sought vengeance on them all, especially on Zeus. 

“Why would they enslave you in such a way?” He ignored my comment, unfazed by my knowledge as well as my current situation.

To be quite honest, most of the Olympian gods weren’t known for their kindness, but for their relentless punishments instead. 

“I am quite powerful” I gestured with my hands in the way I used to when I could make use of my abilities. “But these chains block my magic, I cannot set myself free” 

Unbothered by this, Kratos continued walking. I couldn’t allow him to leave. His mere existence seemed to be a perfect opportunity to regain my freedom, as well as a chance to attain a revenge of my own.

**“I would like to join you”** I spoke up, causing him to halt. He briefly looked at me over his shoulder. “Together we can achieve the sweetest revenge”

“Who do you seek revenge against?” 

“Same as you: Zeus” 

Kratos finally turned around to face me. He stood before me as his dark eyes scanned the chains in my wrists. Without a word, he pulled out his blades. 

I cringed in anticipation, hoping it worked and I came out unharmed. I tensed up with the sound of metal against metal and felt a light tug in my wrists. Looking down to myself I saw that I was finally free. 

“I will allow you to come” Kratos determined gravely, forcing me to look up at him. “If only for our common endeavor” 

Slightly distracted from his words, I stared at my hands. The familiar sight of my magic materializing in my palm brought me an amount of joy I had not experienced in years. All that time forbid from my abilities had felt too long. 

I smirked as a spark of hope and anger ignited within me. Then I locked eyes with Kratos, who watched the result of the magic in the palm of my hand.

“Onwards” I muttered, earning a nod from him. “To kill Zeus”


End file.
